Don't Judge A girl By Her Cover: The Untold Story
by Foreverbeautiful-Luv
Summary: I'm Zachary Goode and this is my story. You may have heard of the legendary Cameron Morgan, but her story is only part of the adventure. If you are interested in learning about the whole story and not just one side, I'm here. You won't regret reading this, you can learn the whole truth. Hope you Luv it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" We need Cameron Morgan."I eaves dropped on my mother.

The words had barely registered yet, but when I heard her name made me sit straiter and think harder.  
" The circle needs Cameron Ann Morgan alive," I heard her tell the person on the phone. No. My heart began to race. not her. Not Gallagher Girl. Me, Zach Goode felt sheer panic.

Cameron Morgan... There's a lot I can say about her. She's the most beautiful girl I have ever met, she's brave, and smart. And what really mattered to me was how good her lips had felt against mine. Not in a purvey sort of way. Believe me, I am not girl crazy. But when I'm near her my heart begins to beat super fast and I want to stay with her, I don't want to be alone anymore. I never want her to know the truth about me though. Not ever.

My family is all bad. When people look at me they see my mother. The evil, dictating, bitchy woman who only takes care for herself and nobody else. More than anything I want Cammie to see me, not my mother.

My mother wants Cammie! I thought in panic. I won't let her. Not Cammie! Not to Cammie. She can't hurt her! I won't let her. Cammie meant so much to me. I loved her.

" Boston," I heard her say to whoever was on the phone, with her." We'll be in and out quickly. There will be two girls on the roof. You can dispose of the other girl any way you'd like." She said." I've watched the girl. She's good, but she can't take on three of us, especially on a roof." She finished. I really wanted to believe that Cammie could face them with just one other girl there, but I knew that would be too good to be true if it happend. My mother worked with élite members of people in the C.I.A., MI6, Interpol, and every level of spy agencies around the world. She was inside the good guys. Most people didn't know that they were really in the Circle of Cavan. But I did. I knew. I knew because I was working with them. I was a member.I go to Blackthorne and I am trained to kill. I am a danger to Cammie being there, but I can't stay away. I'm too in love, too greedy to let her slip through my grasp.

I was out of Blackthorne instantly, headed to the airport. All I brought with me was a disguise and some money. I'd hacked into almost every data base I could look for and she was in none. She was entirely too much like she always is. The chameleon. [Which is good in some ways, except when you're trying to gather intel on her. Or you just love her, for instance_ me]. Then I fell across an article, and a special event was taking place in Boston today. A McHenry and Winters campaign. And Macey McHenry was Senator McHenry's daughter. She would be making a public appearance at the campaign event. She also went to the Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women. A.K.A Cammie's room-mate. And where one Gallagher Girl is, there ought to be another. They traveled in pairs, packs, groups. Where one was, there was never one far away.

I dressed in my disguise and took off for the Boston campaign event. As I waited in the crowds waiting to just catch a glimpse of Cammie. I wondered if she ever thought of me the way I did about her. In a way I really hoped that she did.

I'm a spy. An operative. And sometimes I fear that my being near her would harm her or get her in trouble. And I had gotten her in trouble once or twice when I'd stayed at Gallagher last spring. I also feared that if she were to ever find out that my mother was Catherine Goode, she would hate me. I wouldn't be able to bear that. To see the look of hate in her beautiful eyes and the constricting anger on her face would be almost unbearable.

I then saw Cammie's long Nutmeg hair wave around somewhere in the crowds when I turned around. She was walking in my direction! Did she know it was me? She couldn't! Cammie and her friend Macey McHenry were sauntering through the crowd streight towards me!

" Jeez, Chameleon, do you have any idea how hard you are to track down?" Macey asked. All I could think was: That's my girl. I couldn't help but smile at this. Because it was 100% true.

" I mean first I tried the school but have you ever tried to get anything out of Professor Buckingham?" She rolled her eyes." I tried the Secret Service..."

" Wait? The agency gave my grandparent's telephone number?" Cammie interrupted.

Macey smiled," Well I asked the Secret Service, but I ended up getting it from more covert sources."

" The agency?" Cammie asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

" Liz," Macey grinned. Liz was there skinny, blond, blue-eyed room-mate who could be possibly more dangerous than all of us put together. She wasn't working in the field, but she was a freaking Albert Einstein." Have a good summer?" She asked.

I don't even know why, but I was very interested her answer. Would she say that she was missing a special, certain someone?

" Yeah it was good, just..." She hesitated." Fine, my summer was fine." I noticed how much tanner she had gotten over the summer. I licked my lips and thought I might drool.

Macey smiled," Mine too."

A secret service agent was tailing them from behind, but I knew that he wouldn't be enough for my mother.

" Can I call you Peacock?" Gallagher Girl teased. In some ways I liked to think of her as my Gallagher Girl. She's so beautiful, her eyes are light green sometimes, other times blue, or hazel. It always changed with the setting. I wasn't close enough to tell, but I thought they might be a deep blue, now. Her hair is the color of nutmeg and it feels like silk when you run your fingers through it.

" That depends, do you want to feel safe when you sleep?" Macey asked.

Cammie was practically a legend from my stand point. A C.I.A. legacy. She was a great pavement artist. I'd been to the Gallagher Academy and seen what she was capable of_ might have even experienced it myself. I'd tailed her in D.C. and I was sure that I would never forget that day.

I listened to Macey's itinerary for the day. I knew that Cammie would be attending these events.

" HellO_ ladies." Preston Winters drew out the O. He was the maybe-soon-to-be-president's-son. Let me tell you, I'd be at loss for an ego if someone turned me down for that kid. It's like watching a kid play dress up. His tailored suit just doesn't look right on him and that spiderman watch_ oh my god! He's like a five-year old! Why doesn't he go kiss a baby or something?

" Quick question," I heard Macey whisper." When your Mom said that we weren't supposed to use Protection and Enforcement moves this summer it didn't that apply to presidential candidate's sons, did it?" Macey glared at the boy in front of them.

" I think it applied especially to them," Cammie said with a glint of humor in her eyes.

Preston kept on talking and sounding like an idiot and I was glad because the last thing I wanted was for Cammie to like that guy. Ick...

Later after Macey's family rehearsals she and my Gallagher Girl I heard Preston ask," Are all the women of the Gallagher Academy as striking as you two?" No. Nobody was more beautiful than Cammie. Not by a long shot.

We were passing each other in the tunnel and I had gotten so caught up in watching Cammie that I nearly ran her over.

Using my cover I used a fake old man voice saying," Excuse me, Miss." I mumbled in a fake southern accent. I noticed that she looked at me with some recognition in her eyes but couldn't quite place who I was. She had seen me before, but she shouldn't have been able to recognize me in any way.

" What is it Cam?" Macey stopped short of the elevator.

" ohh...uhh...nothing," Cammie said, shaking her head.

I watched them slip into an elevator.

As soon as they started to go I waited a moment then I pressed the elevator's button.

Nothing happened.

I pressed it again. Only then did I realize that I was too late.

No! Not my Gallagher Girl!

My heart beat faster as I ran for the only way left for getting up there.

The laundry shoot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I ran faster than I ever had to the room with the laundry shoot. It was too tight and I knew that I couldn't get through. I could hear Cammie's scream," Run, Macey! Go!" I could hear the desperation in her voice. Oh, Cammie.

I heard someone cry out in pain, but there was nothing I could do. Then I though, If it leads to the top floor, then maybe Cammie or Macey could use their brilliance to realize they could use it to get away.

I heard a scream of pain and immediately knew that it was my Gallagher Girl. Then I felt the chute shake. Macey McHenry came sailing through the bottom of the chute. I didn't check if she was okay. I already knew that she would be okay. Cammie wasn't there, and that was all that mattered at the moment. I felt that sudden panic and looked at the chute. Re-sizing it up. How could I get to her? I was sure that they probably already had her, but I had to try.

Then there was a loud scream of, "No!" It was my mother. The chute began to shake again and the fear set in once again. I watched as Cammie came flying through the air almost too gracefully. She landed on a pile of white sheets next to Macey. I heard her whisper almost too faint for me to hear," Macey." Droplets of blood splattered on the sheets like rain, staining them a bloody, crimson color. Blood dripped from her head and she looked so broken, laying there. No! I wanted to cry out. My own mother had hurt her! I'd given up so much for my mother, but Cammie was the one thing I wasn't willing to give up. Not willing to give up for anything. Not Cammie. I won't let her take Cammie from me or her family, I vowed to her silently, in my head.

I saw her stare at me for a long moment. That same look of recognition was in her eyes again. She stared at me for a moment before she was too weak to keep her head up and keep her eyes open. She let her head fall back and she closed her eyes.

I whispered." Gallagher Girl."

Cammie was worse than Macey. Her head was bleeding and I knew that I wouldn't be able to help her with this. I needed someone who could help. Sat there for only a moment leaning over her before I heard a man shout," United States Secret Service, open up!"

A moment later I was Calling Joe Solomon[ Cammie's teacher and my best friend].

" Joe!" I yelled.

" Zach? What's wrong?" Joe asked.

" It's Cammie!" I told him. " She was attacked in Boston, on the roof, with Macey!" I didn't even try to hide the fear in my voice_ it was a little too late for that.

" Where are you now? I'll get Rachel and we'll bring them somewhere safe." Joe sounded worried. No, I told myself. Joe Solomon does not get worried.

" The Hotel for the McHenry and Winters campaign," I told him.

" We're coming," He said quickly.

Not even 30 minutes later Cammie's mother, Rachel Morgan_ Headmistress of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women_ and Joe were at the hotel. I couldn't face her mother. I didn't want her to look at me and somehow see through me, to know that I was Catherine Goode's son. I just hoped that cammie would be okay. I didn't know if I could stand that look of hate in Cammie's eyes . She was the one person that really mattered to me. I thought Cammie was so Stubborn and funny and kind and brave, and in some ways very vulnerable. She hadn't seen the world the way I had. She'd only seen parts of it. I knew her. I knew her favorite secret passage ways at Gallagher Academy, what she ate for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, I knew the name of her Ex boyfriend [ Which I wished I didn't], I know who her best friends are, and who she really is. I'd seen her. I'd seen the real Cammie and I loved her for it.

* * *

Later I got a post card from the place I'd first met her. The Ruby Slipper Exhibit picture was on thew post card. Back then she'd been so naive and hadn't even realized I was tailing her.

Be Careful

-Z

I wrote on the post card and mailed it to Cammie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I flew all the way to Ohio waiting for all the other Gallagher girls to arrive. I knew they would come since Macey McHenry would be making a public appearance in Cleveland. Where there's one Gallagher girl there's bound to be another.

I saw other people standing around in the crowds waiting for Macey and the maybe-soon-to-be vice-president of the United States.

I saw a flash of green eyes and nutmeg hair brush past me.

She was here.

She wasn't alone. I hope.

" Gallagher girl," I whispered softly. Somehow she was all I could focus on.

Macey McHenry stood at the podium. She looked at her arm that hung in a cast and there were bruises everywhere around her body. " It's great to be here with my family," Senator McHenry put his arm around his daughter. I saw Macey turn to look right at Cammie,' There's something I'd like to say," She paused still looking at Cammie." There's nothing we can't do if we stick together. there's nothing we can't overcome if we try. I learned that from the people who love me. The people who know...the real me." Her gaze was locked on Bex Baxter and Cammie's.

Bex whispered just loud enough for me to hear," That's our girl."

I went to the side of the bleachers and slipped underneath. I knew that nobody was allowed to go under the bleachers for the safety of the senator and his family, but I wasn't here to protect Macey. I was here my Gallagher Girl. Someone could be hiding and ready to attack Cammie and I wasn't willing enough for that to happen.

As soon as I was underneath the bleachers I saw another flash of nutmeg hair and I fled into the shadows. Cammie looked under the bleachers a if she were looking for someone and I realized that she had seen me. I might have been a skilled at tailing her, but she was the best pavement artist there was so of course she would have seen me. I couldn't help it, I reached out and touched her shoulder, brushing the hair away from her shoulder. A moment later I was swinging through the air into a red balloon.

Gallagher Girl stared at me like a woman ready to strangle someone, then her features softened and she just looked at me_ seeing me...

" Hello, Gallagher Girl." I smiled at the girl in front of me with the strangest look on her face. She had my shoulders pinned with her knees, and she was looking at me as if she thought that she might be going crazy." Hey Gallagher Girl," I said after a minute... or so." You gonna let me up now?" And she did exactly what I'd expected from her. She didn't let me up like a good girl would. She was a Gallagher Girl and no matter how much you try, you can never get them to be good girls. Naughty little things they are. And Cammie was most definitely not a good girl. All I could think was, that's my Gallagher Girl as she did the Gallagher way, by leaning over me and asking," What are you doing here?"

I looked into her eyes, wondering how much she knew. so I lied and said,"I'm very interested in Ohio politics." I smirked at her. I watched her roll her eyes, I'm pretty sure she didn't believe me.

She stumbled to her feet," You can't vote." She blurted out.

" Yeah, but I can campaign," I smirked, pointing at the McHenry and Winters button, pinned to the front of my jacket. [Okay I guess that doesn't prove anything.] Although I could have probably made fake ID's so I could pretend to be 18 I decided not to say. for a number of reasons regarding Cammie." Yeah, well I heard that Macey McHenry was going to be making her first Convention Public appearance here, today." I stood up and brushed a piece of stray confetti from her hair." And where there's one Gallagher Girl, there are usually others." I felt myself smile at her.

" We're like smoke and fire that way," She said cooly.

I tried not to laugh so I said," Something like that," with a knowing smile on my face. She studied me as if wondering what she should say. She is so cute when she's concentrating. " I thought you'd vowed to stay out of secret passageways and laundry shoots but, I guess..." I let myself trail off. I traced a long bruise on the edge of her hairline. Then it suddenly dawned on me, I wasn't supposed to know about the laundry shoot. Just like Cammie wasn't supposed to know Blackthorne existed until she met us, except she already had.

She frowned," How did you know about the laundry shoot?"

I just pointed to myself and smirked at her," spy."

" Bleachers," She said shortly. She had a comms unit on.

" Bex?" I guessed.

She nodded," Yeah."

" So you have backup?" I asked. She gave me a look that seemed to say I was asking too weird of questions. I suppose I am pretty sketchy, but she's not supposed to know how loaded these questions are. " The girls are here? And Solomon?" I added.

" Of course they are." She looked at me as if I were going crazy. And maybe I was. " Zach there's someone_" She stopped short.

" You!" An agent called.

I slipped away before her and the agent could notice. I went into the crowds. I still was wondering if she ever thought of me or if I was just another love-sick guy, mooning over her. But it wasn't like that to me. I'd never wanted anything so much, I'd never wanted to touch someone like this before. Last year I'd tried to forget about my feelings I had for her, but ended up asking her out a week later. I'll admit, I was pretty sure that she was honey-potting me at the time, but when I tried to kiss her she didn't pull away. I'll always remember how beautiful she'd looked that day and the way she'd closed her eyes as if she wanted it too. But I never got that kiss, cause her Ex lover-boy Jimmy had to come. I got my kiss later. I always feel like smiling when I think about this.

I noticed her standing with Preston and Macey. I'll admit, I was a little jealous. The kid was flirting with her, and obviously she wasn't getting that she was wanted by various men. After a bit it seemed to me that she was feeling uncomfortable. I was okay with that.

I went to find Joe.

" Joe," I said when I saw him.

" Zach?" He turned around to look at me. He seemed very cautious.

" We need to talk." I told him.

Joe asked," Why aren't you at Blackthorne?"

" My mom is after one of your Gallagher Girls." I said one of your Gallagher girls as if I were speaking in general, but here's the thing. Cammie will never be just one of the Gallagher Girls. She'll always be the Gallagher Girl. The only person I can't stay away from.

" Macey will be at the train station in Philly next week. Meet me there."

Then I did what I do best. I disappeared. I was forgotten.


End file.
